


Merry Christmas, I love you.

by DaniMeows



Series: ML Christmas ficlets [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: “You were shot while on patrol. I’m Chat Noir. You’re in the hospital. Merry Christmas, I love you,” he ended up blurting out his voice becoming quite high pitched towards the end as he wondered if he could sink into the floor and die.





	Merry Christmas, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Holiday fluff to balance out the salt in my diet.

**_“you’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas”_ **

 

Silver garland was wrapped around a small tree as the two kwamis in his pocket hummed approvingly.

His hands were still shaking.

Ladybug was Marinette, Marinette was Ladybug.

Ladybug had nearly bled out in his arms. Marinette had nearly bled out in his arms.

It was days later and she would be fine but his mind wouldn’t let go of the image.

Laughing and teasing with his Lady about the upcoming holidays and teasing about buying a mistletoe hat while on patrol.

Then in a heart stopping incident a patrol gone wrong.

A man shooting at them before they saw him in an attempt to gain favor with Hawkmoth by stealing their miraculouses.

He thought they’d both managed to get away without getting shot as he knocked the man unconscious with his baton.

Until he heard the worst sound he’s heard in his life,

“Oh…” was all she said before she collapsed, blood staining the front of her red uniform.

He caught her.

“My lady, please stay with me,” he begged while putting pressure on the wound and starting to run to the nearest hospital.

A flash of pink and suddenly he was holding Marinette. He nearly dropped her in shock even as he somehow managed to keep pressure on the wound.

His brain shoved away all thoughts of his Lady being Marinette as he quickened his pace.

There was too much blood when he handed her over. Then he ran home and detransformed knowing that he couldn’t go to her side until Adrien was told the news.

Forty minutes later he was finally with everyone else waiting for news.

The long wait gave him plenty of time to focus on his feelings as his feelings for two seperate girls combined into one.

_ “Whoever she is behind that mask, I love that girl,” he’d said. _

_ “Marinette, she’s just a friend…” he’d also said. _

_“You’re our everyday Ladybug…” he’d said._

How had she managed to not laugh at the irony of that statement?

She was both. She was everything.

He arranged the brightly colored lights he’d gotten permission to string as artistically as he could, he wanted it to look pretty when she woke up again.

The pain medicine made her very drowsy and prone to falling in and out of sleep.

A soft moan made him look up.

“Adrien?” she said softly, her eyes more aware than they’d been in the three days since she’d gotten shot.

“H- Hey Marinette,” he said, stuttering slightly and failing at being cool.

“What happened?” she asked.

Progress for her condition because when she woke up before she hadn’t really registered much about her surrounding or who was with her.  She’d kept calling out for Tikki which most people assumed was just her hallucinating and not Ladybug calling for her kwami and dear friend.

“You were shot while on patrol. I’m Chat Noir. You’re in the hospital. It’s Christmas. I love you,” he ended up blurting out his voice becoming quite high pitched towards the end as he wondered if he could sink into the floor and die.

He wanted to punch himself. Why did he say that? Why! He hadn’t meant to tell her anymore than that she was shot and wish her a Merry Christmas.

“Oh…” she said in a tone different from the one she’d made when she was shot.

She was smiling at him through slightly teary eyes as she reached out for his hand.

“Hello Kitty,” she said, “Merry Christmas, I love you too.”

He got his kiss from his lady without _needing_ a mistletoe hat. He still wanted one though.  Maybe next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a Christmas ficlet? Leave a prompt in my tumblr ask box from the[ Christmas prompt list](http://petalsandtime.tumblr.com/post/181046450241/mindfulmagics-miraculousbuebird).


End file.
